Sleeping
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: After the war, friendship has been repaired. People have been forgiven. Especially Draco Malfoy. In a split second decision, things are changed. For the good? Who knows. For the worst? Can't answer that. One shot if successful, may continue. Please read and review!


**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is **

**"****You don't tell me to relax!" **

**Quicksand **

**"****Hatred knows no boundaries, huh."**

**Character: Draco Malfoy **

**Topic: Sleeping **

I was always a deep sleeper. And a dreamer. My mum would always tell me that she'd come into my room when I was around four, to kiss me goodnight, I would be fast asleep, having the wildest of dreams, sucking on a dummy or pacifier, with a blanket wrapped around my small body, in a blue jumpsuit with my teddy tucked in beside me, my blonde - nearly white - hair a little tuft on me head.

I lie awake, staring at the ceiling of the 6th Year Dorm, 14 years later. Hogwarts has finally been rebuilt, with the help of most of the Wizarding World. With the rules of the new Hogwarts Etiquette, there are no houses. But even in the big dormitory, everyone who came back to Hogwarts, has separated themselves into their houses. Not really, but each house has their corner.

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are sitting on my bed with me. We are now friends. Not enemies. But friends. I'm helping them with their Potions Homework. Suddenly, the door to the Dorm bursts open and a girl with brown hair comes rushing in. Her slim figure is quite recognisable, as well as her face, seeing as it and her and her two best friends faces are all around the Wizarding World. Her hair is no longer bushy, but falls in curls, just under her shoulders. Her brown eyes are alight with energy, which draw out her freckles. She no longer looks like the girl I knew in First Year. She looks worn, battled, wise beyond her years, after fighting the greatest battle in Wizarding history, but she still manages to look stunning.

I did not just say that.

I mean yeah, it's kind of hard for any guy to deny she's pretty, but I didn't just say stunning.

I mean come on.

No.

"Harry, Ron. Ginny and I were thinking of going to Hogsmeade, did you guys want to come?" She suddenly notices me, "Draco, you can come to if you wanted to."

I feel a tingle run down my spine as she says my name. Now, with the new school rules, students are allowed in Hogsmeade whenever they want, but they have to get permission from Professor McGonagall .

"Thanks Hermione, but I wouldn't want to intrude -" I start to say. I never realised how good it was to say her name.

"You wouldn't be intruding, mate," Ron smiles, clapping him on the back.

Hermione sends me a small smile, and then addresses her two best friends.

"Okay, well, we'll meet you guys in the Great Hall in ten minutes," she says, and turns on her heel, out the door.

**~~~ Later that night ~~~ **

"Jeeze mate, we know your hitting on Hermione, just ask her out already!" Harry laughs as he throws his Quidditch Jersey on his bed. We had just gorton back from Quidditch Training. I know there are no Houses anymore, but there are still Quidditch teams ~ and a lot more. There are ten now.

"I am not!" I cry, lying down on my bed with a bread roll in my hand.

"You so are," Harry smirks.

"Fine, I am. But I'm only saying that to shut you guys up. I need to sleep," I say, and lie down, my head hitting the pillow. The dull ache in my back increases, then decreases, subsiding to a dull pain.

_"__Hermione!" I shout as I run towards her. _

_She turns around, her face dropping with rain, her hair plastered to her gorgeous face. Her lips, cheeks and tips of her nose are bright red from the cold. Her white top and black jacket and hugging her body and her jeans and boots are dark, showing that they're wet. _

_"__Draco!" she gasps, her lips forming a small 'o'. _

_She runs towards me, so quickly, she's like lightning and she throws her arms around me. I feel her lips press against mine and taste the warm saltiness of her tears and the cold rain water mixed with her general taste ~ mangoes. _

_"__I thought you were gone!" she cries, clinging to me. _

_"__I'm here, I'm here," I soothe, running my hands along her wet hair, "I'm here." _

_She presses her lips to mine and I reply back happily. She - _

I sit up quickly in my bed. I gasp as the dream I had floods into my head.

I had a dream about Hermione Granger?

For some reason, she seemed faceless but I knew who she was…

I look at my watch: 5:56am. I sigh and walk out of the boys dorm. I don't know where my feet take me, but somehow I end up in the Owlery. The cool summer breeze washes over me and I sigh, relaxed at last. I turn a corner, and am quite surprised. And so is the girl standing before me. The breeze is blowing her curly hair around her face and her pajama top falls loosely around her torso and her pajama shorts are shot ~ something that I wouldn't expect of Hermione Granger.

"Oh, umm, hi?" she offers awkwardly.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I couldn't sleep," she responds, resting her elbows on the concrete slab that ends the corner of the Owlery. "How about you?"

"Couldn't sleep," I answer carefully, walking to join her.

I feel really uncomfortable, thinking back to the dream. The sun is starting to rise slowly, the first rays peaking over the Black Lake.

"It looks stunning, doesn't it?" she observes, turning to face me. Her bright eyes shine and the sun falls on the right side of her face.

"It is," I say slowly.

I can't help myself, but I start to lean towards her, and she starts to lean towards me. I hover before her. Something in her eyes tell me she won't mind if I kiss her.

So I do.

The kiss is soft and slow, delicate almost. She pulls back and just hugs me. And I just hug her back.

In the morning sunlight.

**A/N: So! This is my second story for my team ~ the Appleby Arrows! **

**Please review! **

**Love you all! **

**Ginny :) **


End file.
